


"Things Will Be Okay"

by trashhoard



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But not too sad, F/M, Valentines Exchange, its okay, ml valentines exhange, oops made it kinda sad, you won't cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashhoard/pseuds/trashhoard
Summary: hello, @writing_chaton, I’m your valentines partner! You said you wanted fluffy or hurt/comfort, so I give you both. I hope you like it, and happy Valentines Day!Check out everyone else’s gifts at @ml-valentines(I’ve just realised I forgot to make this valentines or love themed, oops.)Words; 1,583Pairing; LadyNoir/AdrinetteAU; noHappy Ending; …kind of?





	"Things Will Be Okay"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writing_chaton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=writing_chaton).



________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After countless defeats over the last four years, Gabriel Agreste was absolutely furious. Even the most meticulously detailed plans were ruined within moments by the pair of superheroes that stood in his way of bringing back his beloved wife. He detested Ladybug and Chat Noir with all his might, for they only created humiliation and devastation for the villain.

It got to the point where Gabriel spent less and less time attending to the most basic of necessities, such as eating or sleeping. He would often go days without showering, and would only do so with threatening from his underpaid and impatient assistant. He obsessed over how to defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir, each idea more deranged than the last. His once neat office had become a cluttered war zone of weapon prototypes, planning papers and emotions. Gabriel Agreste was a shell of the man he once was, and it was breaking his son’s heart.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Hey Mari,” the teenager’s husky voice called down, deepened with the years that had passed. Adrien had grown much taller, and occasionally a light stubble would grace the seventeen year old’s face. He had had stopped modelling a few months ago, after his father announced he no longer had interest in the fashion industry, and wanted to focus on his own work. Marinette, on the other hand, had established herself as one of the most promising fashion designers in Paris, her third collection of evening gowns being released to boutiques in a matter of days. Standing up from her sewing desk, Marinette clambered up the hatch to reach the balcony. Throwing her arms around Chat Noir’s leather clad body, she let a comfortable smile spread across her features. “Hey stranger,” she joked, pulling back from the hug to study at his troubled eyes, “are you okay?” The blonde let out a sigh, releasing his transformation silently, with Plagg zipping away to spend time with his beloved Tikki. 

The pair of superheroes had decided to reveal their civilian identities to each other after Adrien was knocked unconscious during an akuma battle. He’d spent a week in a comatose state, with Ladybug by his side every moment she could. When he finally awoke, she burst into tears of relief that her best friend was okay, and released her transformation to reveal a sobbing, beaming Marinette. As he realised that one of his closest friends and the love of his life were the same person, Adrien sat up, wrapped his arms around his sobbing partner and kissed her. The pair had been inseparable ever since, announcing that they were finally in a relationship to their classmates as soon as Adrien was discharged from hospital. Everyone had been ecstatic, even Chloe and Leila, who had both been adamant that they were the one the blonde boy would fall in love with. However, Chat Noir and Ladybug remained strictly professional to the public eye of Paris, for they wouldn’t want people fearing their newfound relationship would distract the heroes from their responsibilities. 

 

“I miss my father,” Adrien replied as he sat down on the cream tiles to rest his back against the railing. The pain he was feeling was evident in his voice, and Marinette’s heart ached for the boy. She had a wonderful relationship with her parents, and upon discovering how poorly Adrien and Mr Agreste’s got along, she cherished her parents even more. “When was the last time you two talked?” the blue haired girl inquired, taking a seat beside her friend. A wordless shrug for an answer broke her heart into a million pieces, so she wrapped her arms around Adrien’s waist. “Things will be okay,” she promised quietly, pressing a light kiss onto his shoulder, “I promise.” The silence between the pair was comfortable, peaceful smiles on their faces as Marinette traced circles on Adrien’s stomach, a gentle reminder that she would always be there to support and love him. Of course, moments as perfect as this weren’t meant to last forever. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Today’s plan is perfect. It is perfect, today’s plan. Today’s plan is perfect,” Gabriel Agreste repeated to himself, his exhausted eyes frantically scanning the papers that detailed his course of action to obtain the Miraculouses. The man had tried everything within his power to defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir, only to be met with failure. All Gabriel wanted to do was combine the power of the Ladybug and the Cat miraculouses to bring back his beloved wife. So, reluctantly, he had resorted to employing others to help in his planning. “Today’s plan is perfect,” he muttered once more, dialling an unknown number and bringing the mobile to his ear, “goodbye Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A chorus of screams, followed by deafening rumbles awoke the pair from their unexpected nap. Marinette rose to her feet, peering over the balcony railing as she rubbed at her eyes sleepily. “Oh shit,” she muttered before grabbing Adrien’s arm tightly, “Shit kitty we have to go.” Transforming quickly, Ladybug leapt from the balcony down to the street with her partner following in tow. Great walls of flames crept up the sides of buildings, sending Parisian civilians scrambling for safety. Thick clouds of black smoke billowed into the sky, clogging the air with ash. No matter where she turned, all Marinette could see was flames consumed shops, schools and homes. “Ladybug,” Chat Noir whispered, breaking the girl from her terrified trance, “go find your parents.” With a shaky nod, tears trickling down her cheeks, Marinette sprinted back towards the bakery and threw the doors open. Screaming, she stumbled back as flames leapt through the door frame, the immense heat causing Marinette’s eyes to ache as she peered through the fire. The girl searched for her mother’s petite frame and her father’s large build, but to no avail. Letting out a frustrated cry, Marinette knew she couldn’t enter the burning bakery for the risk of injury or the building collapsing was too high. Pulling out her yo-yo, the superhero pinpointed Chat Noir’s location, and after wiping tears from her cheeks, swung herself towards the school. 

The leather-clad boy wiped beads of sweat from his forehead as he helped someone limp out of a pet store, coughing as he did so. Chat Noir smiled weakly as his partner swung down and landed a few feet away. “Hey bug,” he greeted, wincing as he backed away from the flames that engulfed the building he had just been in, “did you find your parents?” One look at Ladybug’s distraught face gave him the answer he needed, so Adrien straightened his shoulders and took her hand. “Hey, I’ll go look for them and you stay here to help anyone, okay?” he asked, looking into her bluebell eyes, reddened with smoke and tears. As she nodded slowly, Adrien stepped forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead before using his baton to propel himself to the Agreste mansion roof. Taking a few minutes to search frantically through the house, thankful that it was yet to be consumed by the fires, the blonde sighed angrily for he couldn’t find a single person. Pushing open the door to his father’s office, Adrien fell speechless as he took in his surroundings. Detailed drawings of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s superhero suits adorned the walls, along with messy scribbled plans, hundreds of photographs and prototypes for weapons of all sorts. In the centre of his desk lay a map with locations circled in red pen, along with failed attempts at molotov cocktails. Tears began to fall from his green eyes as the boy began to piece together who his father truly was. “Chat Noir, finally we meet,” a voice echoed through the room as HawkMoth’s tall frame stumbled out of the shadows. The man collapsed onto the floor, weakened by the lack of sleeping and eating he’d done over the week. Releasing his transformation with a glare, Adrien strolled towards the villain and pulled the moth brooch from his jacket. “You’ve hurt too many people, father,” Adrien muttered, slipping the miraculous into his pocket and giving a small wave to the purple kwami that now hovered in the air. Dialling the police on his baton, he alerted them of Gabriel’s location before allowing the kwami into his pocket and transforming back into Chat Noir. As he left the mansion he once called his home, Adrien wiped tears from his cheeks and gave his father once last smile before leaving the Agreste household for the last time. 

Although it didn’t seem possible in the moment, Chat Noir smiled as he saw Ladybug throw her arms around Mr Dupain and Mrs Cheng, who didn’t know of their daughter’s superhero role until she released her transformation when she noticed their confusion. As firefighters worked to control the blazes that devastated Paris, the blonde let out a sigh, struggling to hold back tears as he realised that he’d lost his mother and now his father. A pair of arms wrapping around his waist took Adrien by surprise, until he realised that Marinette’s company was all he needed to feel safe again. Tucking his face into his girlfriend’s neck, Adrien let his tears of sorrow and pain fall freely. He knew that he didn’t need to tell Marinette what had happened, that she would wait until he was ready, and that was something that Adrien truly appreciated. “Things will be okay,” Marinette whispered, holding him close and gazing at the destruction HawkMoth, “I promise.”


End file.
